Modern vehicles commonly have a variety of safety equipment to protect occupants. For example, inflatable restraints can be integrated with vehicle components located in the interior of the vehicle. The inflatable restraint can include an airbag integrated into vehicle seating. For instance, the airbag can be a side seat airbag located within a side bolster of a vehicle seat. In response to an activation event, a sensor can activate an inflator to generate an inflation gas that rapidly inflates an inflatable portion to facilitate protection of an occupant.
Vehicles may be equipped with adjustable or removable seating to increase the adaptability of the vehicle for different cargo and occupant loading. Inflatable restraints incorporated into adjustable or removable seats may require a user to make one or more electrical connections when the seats are added and/or removed from the vehicle. Further, the seat can include live inflator assemblies when removed from the vehicle.